


Brotherly Dynamics

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sam, Incest, Inspired by Art, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sub Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean used to be the dominant one, bossing Sam around and talking him into all the kinky things, until Sam shot up like a weed and realized just how much he loved ordering around his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Dynamics

 

Sam was such a small kid growing up. He got picked on a lot for his height, had to jump to reach the top shelf, or stand on his tiptoes to get to his locker whenever he had a top one. Then of course there had been Dean with his playful nicknames.  _ Shrimp, tiny, pipsqueak, munchkin… _  The names got annoying but Sam learned to live with it.

 

Until they all abruptly stopped when Dean came to see his brother at Stanford. His little brother not being so little any more, the youngest Winchester having grown nearly a foot during his time away from his family, and left the blonde in absolute shock. Gone were the days of pinning the barely legal Sam Winchester against the wall with his superior strength, slinging him over his shoulder to carry to the bedroom whenever their father was gone on a hunt, holding him down and riding him slowly as Sam begged for release. 

 

No, now Sam had the advantage. He was just absolutely huge, standing at 6’4” he had some of the biggest hands and feet Den had ever seen, his puppy dog eyes only getting bigger and better with the growth, and of course his dick was just absolutely massive . The first time Dean had taken the new size he felt like he was getting ripped open by the ass.

 

Along with this new height, Sam also developed a sense of dominance. Before he would only top during special times like Dean’s birthday or Valentine’s Day, but the majority of the time it was Dean buried deep inside Sammy’s sweet little hole. “No one fucks my ass,” he had said the first few times Sam had asked if Dean wanted him to top before he eventually gave in. “That road is off limits.” 

 

So with the stature and superiority, Dean was pretty used to having bruises that weren’t hunt related. In all truthfulness, the blonde liked how much bigger Sam had gotten than him. At first it was a little daunting, but soon being pushed across his brother’s knees and spanked raw or having his face pushed into the mattress as they fucked turned out to be one of his favorite things in the world.

 

The thing that Dean usually ended up focusing on the most during sex tended to be Sam’s huge cock. Today though, he was admiring how big his little brother’s fingers were.

 

Seriously, he was pretty sure Sam was touching his stomach as he pushed his slicked finger in to the last knuckle, Dean laying on his back on the couch of the latest motel with his legs spread open wide. He kept a hold on his ankles to keep the position from putting too much pressure and stress on his hips, but it also made him open himself up wide, exposing every bit of his manhood for his brother’s viewing pleasure.

 

“You look so pretty down here, pet.” Sam purred and Dean shivered at the name - yet another manifestation of Sam’s mastery over his big brother. “And you shaved for me.” he grinned. “Good boy.”

 

“Just for you, Sir.” Dean whispered to his master. A choked out whimper escaped him when he felt a cool gel going around his hole and he took his bottom lip between his teeth to suck on as Sam’s digit impaled into him.

 

“So nice and tight… Going to have you screaming before I’m done, pet.”

 

Dean let out a low groan now, unable to keep it in. Sam really was quite the filthy talker. That was his favorite thing to do when they were in public, just whisper to Dean across the table about all the unspeakable things he was going to do to his big brother. And to top it off, the hunter would bat his eyes innocently, pretend nothing had happened as Dean started at him, hard and panting and dripping.

 

“Yeah, baby. Such gorgeous noises for me.” Sam hummed as he worked his thick finger into his brother’s hole.

 

Shit, that single digit was so big… Dean was usually decently loose that it didn’t take too much stretching, but he could feel his muscles burn just around that one finger. “Fuuuccckk…” he whined out with a gasp when Sam wrapped his hand around his cock to pump slowly. “Sam!”

 

The younger let go of his arousal to slap his older brother’s ass. “Now, now, what are you suppose to call me, pet?”

 

“Sir! ” Dean grunted out as he felt himself get tighter around his brother’s forefinger. 

 

“Good boy.” Sam smiled down to him, the blonde’s heart singing at the praise that made himself spread his legs just a bit wider as his brother went back to stroking his cock. “Such a good, submissive bitch.”

 

Dean groaned and let his head fall back as his chest rumbled with moans. “Nnnngh, right there, right there.” he muttered as the brunette rubbed against his prostate. “Such magical fucking fingers, sir.”

 

“Fucking fingers.” the hunter snorted to himself a little bit and got a bitch face from his brother.

 

“Really? Making jokes now?”

 

“At least I wasn’t the one who started moaning pie flavors in the middle of sex!” Sam laughed and shook his head as he pumped his finger quicker inside of the other.

 

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean huffed, last word drawn out into a moan as Sam brushed over his prostate again.

 

“Love you too, jerk.” the younger chuckled and Dean shook his head, wanton moans now nonstop as he just gave into the pleasure with Sam pressing against his sweet spot and the strokes on his cock speeding up.

 

“Fuck…” he panted out breathlessly and Sam only laughed at him more as he tugged his finger out of his brother’s hole.

 

“Oh there’s so much more where that came from, pet….” he grinned as he lubed his cock and pushed inside Dean quickly and within seconds the older was screaming as Sam slammed into him ruthlessly. With such a pace it wasn’t long before he was coming hard against his stomach.

 

“Good pet.” Sam hummed as he pulled out slowly and placed his dick over the other’s mouth.

 

Dean got the idea immediately and wrapped his lips around the head to suck into the back of his throat. It only took a few swipes of his tongue over the slit before Sam came down his throat with a very satisfied groan. He smiled as he got up and gathered his older brother into his arms.

 

“Can walk myself.” Dean muttered but he made no move to get out of the hold, allowing Sam to tuck him into bed.

 

The brunette let out a little chuckle and joined his brother under the covers. “I love you, Dean.”

  
“You too, you friggin’ mountain.” he murmured with a smile as he curled against Sam’s side, drifting off feeling safe in his brother’s arms.


End file.
